<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Airplanes by Tailor20181223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262757">Paper Airplanes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor20181223/pseuds/Tailor20181223'>Tailor20181223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bank Robbery, Blood and Violence, Crime Scenes, Fights, Gun Violence, Hijacking, M/M, Murder, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor20181223/pseuds/Tailor20181223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis是一个偷了Zayn一块手表的小偷。Zayn是当地建筑商的儿子。Zayn的父亲被谋杀以后，事情逐渐变得复杂...<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Airplanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>草这是什么鬼介绍emmm反正就是一个过家家级别的黑帮au惹。暴力描写犯罪组织结构人物关系啥的肯定会很幼稚，虽然我自己一定觉得巨吊...（没救了。<br/>请大家指教！会尽量避免逻辑不通和错别字的问题，阅读愉快XD。<br/>ps: 拖延癌大鸽子预警。（拖走</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>序章</strong>
</p>
<p>Louis的第一个梦：</p>
<p>      那个中年女人卧病在床，她惨白的的脸颊陷进凌乱的头发里，头发又陷进枕头里。蓝眼睛的小男孩颤颤巍巍地捧着一杯水走到床前，他把水搁在漆皮剥落的床头柜上，从一边的椅子上拿起枕头垫在女人的腰部，又扶着她的胳膊让她半坐起身来。</p>
<p>      他的眼睛仿佛是房间里唯一有颜色的东西。</p>
<p>      “妈妈，今天感觉好点了吗？”他知道母亲身患癌症，没有几个月可活，但他坚持每天问这个重复也没有意义的问题。</p>
<p>      “还不错。”</p>
<p>      他把水喂给她，瞧见她干枯得泛起皮来的嘴唇稍微湿润了一些。女人皱着眉头喝完一小口水后急急忙忙把头扭向背对着男孩的一边咳嗽。男孩掂着脚够过去轻轻拍打着她的背。</p>
<p>      “妈妈？”</p>
<p>      “我没事…没事。”她望着男孩苦笑。</p>
<p>      那双眼睛里陡然涌出泪水，但他只是呆呆地站在原地，眼睛睁着，嘴巴闭着。</p>
<p>      “噢，boobear…”</p>
<p>      砰地一声，杯子摔在地板上，碎成几片，水沿着地板缝朝四周流开来。</p>
<p>      他低头看着碎玻璃尖锐的角，听见洪水冲刷的声音。</p>
<p>      下一秒水从房门和窗户涌进来，他大叫：“妈妈！”，接着他摔倒撞在床头柜上。</p>
<p>      他醒了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二个：</p>
<p>      废弃的游乐场长满了半人高的杂草，他独自一人坐在秋千上晃荡着，即将下落的太阳挣扎着发着光，周围的一切都呈现出浓郁的橙色。</p>
<p>      他听着鞋底蹭过干枯的草发出的嚓嚓声和秋千来回摆动的时候风刮过耳朵两侧呼呼的响动。</p>
<p>      但此刻他还听见另外一个声音。</p>
<p>      “跑，Louis。”</p>
<p>      他惊恐地抬头，感觉到自己像突然被塑料袋捂住口鼻。他用手按住快要撞断肋骨的乱跳的心脏。面前只有一架废弃的旋转木马，那些马几乎都掉光了颜色，顶篷上用作装饰的一颗颗黄色的灯还在闪动，有的冒出火花，像极了一只只眼睛。</p>
<p>      “别回头，快跑！”</p>
<p>      他抓住一侧的绳子，从秋千上下来，木板抵住他的大腿后侧。一辆着火的货车冲向旋转木马，然后发出巨响。</p>
<p>      爆炸的火焰朝他冲过来，将Louis一口吞没。</p>
<p>      他醒了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第三个：</p>
<p>      戴头盔的男人骑着摩托车在公路上飞驰，Louis坐在后座上，他的外套被风吹得鼓起来。Louis用从不知道哪里摸出来的半张广告传单折了一个纸飞机，越过上坡顶的时候，他把纸飞机用力朝前掷去。纸飞机打了个回旋，然后Louis再也没有看见它。</p>
<p>      “嘿！你刚刚看见了没？它转圈了！”他兴奋地扭过头使劲拍着骑摩托男人的胳膊，“看见啦。”</p>
<p>      他在后视镜里看见自己的脸，又脏又黑，布满灰尘泥土。然后他问，“Zayn？”</p>
<p>      “什么？”</p>
<p>      “我们是不是自由了，Zayn？”</p>
<p>      “对啊。我们去西边，就没人找得到我们。”</p>
<p>      “真他妈的棒！真的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “去他的警察。”</p>
<p>      “去他的警察。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>第一章</strong>
</p>
<p>      正是饭点。</p>
<p>      餐厅里坐满客人，服务生Louis张望了一下四周的环境，他注意到坐在过道旁边正取下腕上手表的黑发男子。这没法怪他，那人眯着眼睛笑得傻里傻气，露出一口白牙，实在是太过扎眼，一点也不像周围严肃的人们。他知道来这种地方用餐的顾客多数都是为了应酬，所以很难见到其他温馨可爱的小饭店所有的那种热热闹闹、轻松快乐的气氛。黑发男子看着对面的女孩，提醒她嘴角残留的酱汁，还拿起手帕为她擦拭。Louis不屑地笑了笑，但他上下打量男人一番，又舔了舔嘴唇，在心里暗暗承认这家伙长得不错。</p>
<p>      职业经验告诉他这种人适合作为下手的对象——他是个小偷。年轻男人，他们一遇到漂亮姑娘就差不多能把自己姓什么都给忘了，这个人笑得开怀的样子让他更加确信这一点。Louis假装在餐厅漫不经心地走动，看是否有顾客需要帮助，实际上他在伺机下手。那块金色手表反射着吊灯明晃晃的光芒，这个餐厅的客人大多身份高贵，出手阔绰，Louis推测手表价格不菲。他在一旁观望，无聊地把屁股后面别着的对讲机天线拽出来又摁回去。这时一个高大的男子不知道从哪里冲了出来，迈着大步跨到黑发男子的桌子旁边，一把揪住他的衣领，同时开始呵斥对面的女孩——看样子这男人是她的父亲。他松开黑发男子，从餐桌上抓起还剩小半杯水的杯子，哗地一下把水倒在他的头上，又还觉得不够解气似的扣上盘子里没吃完的意大利面。周围一下子就陷入不小的混乱，客人们纷纷放下刀叉回头看着他们这一桌。Louis起初对这突发状况感到有些意外，但他立马意识到这其实是一个绝佳的机会。</p>
<p>      女孩面色不悦地跟着父亲走出餐厅，黑发男子追到门口，她父亲又指着他的鼻子面目狰狞地说了些什么。他无奈地摊手同他解释，脸上挂着的还是刚刚那种眯着傻乎乎的笑容，但Louis看得出来这次是假装的。Louis转身将清洁车推到桌子旁边，他再一次看见了那块表，如他所料，它的主人没有拿起它。他用抹布挡住手把表顺进了黑色围裙的口袋，然后假装继续收拾桌子。周围的客人有好奇朝这边看的，也有人凑在一起小声议论，然而没有人发现他。过了一会儿黑发男子回到桌子旁边，他头上还挂着几根弯弯扭扭往下淌着汁的面条。见他懊恼地皱着眉头，一副委屈的样子，Louis忍不住笑了。</p>
<p>      黑发男子摸摸手腕，又看了看一片狼藉的桌子，他眨眨眼睛。这时候Louis还在收拾，他把几个盘子叠在一起，拿起篮子里几块完完整整还没来得及动的面包放进下层的桶里。男子只是盯着他看，正忙活的服务生黑色的制服围裙系在腰上，上身是配套的白衬衫和黑色领结，过分紧的黑色裤子裹着他丰满的屁股和腿，凸显出他优越的身体曲线。男人不住地打量着Louis，那人好像觉察到什么似的回过头来，他就假装勒得慌低头伸手扯松自己的衣领，还故意清清嗓子。等Louis看向别的地方，黑发男子就立刻抬起头来，眉头蹙在一起。直觉告诉他，面前的这个服务生来头恐怕没有这么简单。他虽然喝了点酒，但至少还算清楚地记得自己把手表放在桌子上面那段画面，现在它不见了。照理说他还没有买单，人也还坐在这儿没动，服务生为什么这么着急地要来收拾桌子？当前的情形虽说是有些失控，却也没有严重到妨碍餐厅里的其他人用餐的程度；别的顾客在他看来也毫无理由来偷他的手表。难不成还凭空消失了？这是现实不是科幻电影。到这里他几乎可以断定是那个蓝眼睛的服务生拿走了他的手表——虽然这明显有赌一把的成分。可他并不想揭穿他，即使他自己也不知道是出于什么心理。回过神来他发现自己还盯着Louis的屁股，他小声骂了一句，尴尬地摸摸胡子。</p>
<p>      还好没人看见。</p>
<p>      黑发男子站起身来，感觉耳朵上面似乎有什么东西让他觉得痒痒的，然后他抬起手试探地摸摸，就拽下来了一根面条。他翻了个白眼，又在头上拍了拍确认没有其他的面条，然后无奈地到前台买单，还不时用余光瞟瞟Louis。看样子收拾完毕的服务生推着清洁车走到后台，消失了一会又重新出来，步伐轻快地朝另外的桌位走去，对讲机随着他的步伐不住地左右摇晃。</p>
<p>      <em>哼，他得逞了。</em>黑发男子觉得他这副神情好像能够和自己刚刚作出的那一番猜测对上号，他看着Louis微微有些毛躁的棕色头发在餐厅吊灯的照射下冒着柔和的光芒，窄小的肩膀和对于男性来说稍显纤细的腰肢都使得他有种脆弱的美感，这家伙整理自己额头前细碎刘海的样子可就像认认真真洗脸的小猫。</p>
<p>      黑发男子甩甩头，走进洗手间整理了一下，冲掉头发和脸上干掉的酱，强忍着一阵阵往上涌的反胃感离开了餐厅，他还滴着水的脸被门外的风吹得快要结冰。</p>
<p>      第二天Louis在路边的报亭看到了当天新出来的报纸上小字部分的报道：“当地建筑大亨的儿子Zayn在餐厅约会时被女方父亲泼水”云云…Louis用手指划过报纸上Zayn的照片，暗自笑了。很快他通过团伙里的关系在黑市上卖掉了手表，却并没有拿到很多钱。想到这儿他又闷闷不乐起来：他的老板总是会拿掉赃款的很大一部分。母亲过世后不久他就开始给老板干活，虽说作为他住所的地下室阴暗潮湿，但至少不用在外面风餐露宿。不必说，他讨厌受人管制，总想着有一天摆脱这儿，过上逍遥自在的生活。但直到那次上面派他在街角把风，Louis才知道老板手底下是个抢劫团伙，在当地还称得上是一方势力，而让他偷偷东西只是业务中微不足道的一部分罢了。事情到这儿他不禁对一直藏在心底的逃走的念头产生了怀疑，至少目前是没什么可能了——他既不强壮，也还没有找到别的容身之所，就这样贸然逃走一定会让自己的性命处于危险之中。</p>
<p>      Louis只好走一步看一步，现在的待遇也还算没有太糟。</p>
<p>      不久后的一个阳光明朗的日子。</p>
<p>      离Louis住的地下室三条街的破旧巷子里，他和Zayn，他们很意外地又见面了。Zayn正在面前深灰色的墙上画画。他戴着黑色的毛线帽子，袖子往上一直怪异地卷到肩膀处，露出几乎布满整条胳膊的纹身。防毒面具没有盖住的棕色眼睛被太阳照得透底，似乎夹杂着一股金色，同样令人着迷的还有他的过长的有着完美弧度的睫毛。</p>
<p>      “酷。” Zayn听见背后传来的清脆声音，他回头看了看，立马认出了Louis。噢，蓝眼睛的小偷。还是一头毛茸茸的棕色头发，这让Zayn产生了用手揉的冲动——如果他此刻不是戴着沾满颜料的手套的话。换下服务生的制服，Louis穿得很随意，稍大的灰色卫衣显得他的身板比那天在餐厅看到的还要更加小一号；Zayn看着他的黑色裤子，不同之处在于膝盖处多了两个毛边的破洞，他疑惑为什么两边大小不一样；被灰尘泥土盖得几乎看不出来原本黑色的帆布鞋，这家伙怎么穿得像个高中生一样，Zayn疑惑地想，还是说他本来就是高中生的年纪？</p>
<p>      奇怪的是Zayn不知道为什么Louis会夸他画得好，平日里没有什么人关心他的画，事实上可能都没有人知道他画画；所有人提起他总是：啊，那个建筑商Yaser的儿子。相比之下大家显然只关注他家的钱，或者说是他的八卦新闻，并不关心他这个人——这点既令他感到有些无奈：因为总是有关于他的莫名其妙的传闻钻进他的耳朵；又让他觉得多少算是给他留了点儿私人空间：他不太怎么喜欢跟人说话。Zayn把头埋进臂弯使劲蹭了一下，他额前的短短的头发竖了起来，然后他抬起头看着Louis干巴巴地笑。他不知道怎么回应Louis的夸奖，只是又重新留给他一个黑乎乎的后脑勺。他拿起地上放的另一罐黑色颜料用力摇晃了起来，抬手给墙上的摩托车被填色盖住的地方重新勾线。</p>
<p>      “这是你爸的工地？”Louis指着那面墙后面正在修建的几栋楼房，巨大的吊车正在缓慢地移动，调运着建筑材料。“是啊。”“酷。”Zayn茫然地眨眨眼睛，自他记事起他就没有怎么见过父亲，Yaser总是告诉他的儿子他有很多生意要忙，有很多客户得见。他和会给他做好吃的咖喱鸡肉的温柔善良的母亲相处的时间要长得多，但他并不讨厌父亲。“大概吧…”他说，然后又自顾自地对着墙不知道在咕哝什么。</p>
<p>      “你继续画，我就看看。”Louis双手抱胸站着。</p>
<p>      Zayn突然就冒出来一大堆问题了。这人要真偷了自己的东西，怎么还会跑来看他画画？他到底是干什么的？那天要不是他偷的，手表又去哪了？或者他是同伙？那他会不会知道手表的去向？但很快Zayn发现这样直截了当地指着一个严格意义上来说还没有正式见过一面的陌生人说他偷了自己的东西，有点不太合适。可是那到底要怎样才能得到解释？一个问题不弄明白，Zayn的脑子里就会冒出越来越多铰在一块儿的问题，他一贯都是这样。Zayn就这么想着想着，心不在焉地把手里的颜料喷了出去，结果就喷错了位置。</p>
<p>      <em>操。</em>他只好把那一块全给涂成黑色，然后狠狠地把颜料罐放在地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>